One Missed Call
by EarnestInBerlin
Summary: It's not really what you think... Of course, if you're thinking what I'm thinking anyway... It be nice to have a review... LOL


Title: One Missed Call

A/N: It's not what you think… If you're thinking what I think you're thinking… LOL. I remembered the movie 'One Missed Call 2' and thought of this. I never watched the first one, just the sequel. You just got to love 'em Sadako impersonators.

Disclaimer: I would love to own CLAMP and all their series, but they said I was crazy.

I looked at my fax machine and couldn't help but… well, stare at it.

I don't really know what else to do today. I have no interest in picking myself up at the moment.

I have no interest in moving away from this spot entirely.

The only thing that interests me today is my phone. I just couldn't stop staring at it as of the recent.

Ever since waking up this morning with the usual angst weighting me down… it was funny really. Maybe my dread was so heavy that I couldn't lift a hand and just rolled of bed with a thud on my ever ordinary floor.

Ordinary because it's not made out of marble; it's not even shiny; it's just a very boring floor that makes 'thud' sounds if something-in this case, someone- falls on it.

If Hokoto could see me now…

Yes and there goes the veil of gloom draping around me surrounding my entire being with its melancholic cover. I was sprawled on the floor. In my position with my legs still on the bed with the blanket twisted around them, it was very evident that I fallen off.

I almost decided to stand up had I not bended my head to the side opposite to the ever dull, not too fancy wall and lend my eyes to the first and only thing in my room…

The fax machine

It was an old model. It has been with me for a good few years now.

It was nothing fancy, just like the rest of me and my dull life. However, it won my attention without even doing anything; no fax was waiting to be pulled off to be read.

It just sat there, like a very good fax machine and… did what every good old fax machine would.

….

What am I talking about? I am musing over a fax machine.

A fax machine that doesn't move- save for the fact that it does 'move' when I receive a fax, talk- okay, unless I receive a call from someone, anyone.

Okay, so it moves… and talks.

…

…

…

What! What on earth is wrong with me! I am mulling over a freaking fax machine…

My face scrunched up in irritation. Maybe, just maybe… I want someone to call me up.

But who'd call me? My life has been constantly bombarded with exorcising people from evil spirits, and not to mention trying to help save the world from ending; I don't have time to socialize.

Sure there's the Angels- funny name for a group of people with very, very different personalities off to save the world from ending, really. It sounds something akin to three women clad in sexy, leather, tight suits.

I like Drew Barrymore.

…

…

…

What?

Never mind.

Damn, now I'm talking to myself.

However, I'll shift my attention back to my fax machine.

Okay, I'll admit it to myself now, I want someone to call. Anyone

…

Just to say, hi?

…

…

You're cruel.

Now, I'm talking to the phone.

…

…

I sighed. Of course no one will call; I don't remember giving anyone my number before. If my companions would call- I don't know how they'll attain my number- I have a strong feeling it won't be about the nice weather were having today.

I wished… my life would be… a bit normal. Then I wouldn't be right here, giving the impression that I fallen off with my bed; I really look pathetic.

An idea popped in my head as I lay there, still looking pathetic, but this time my face a bit… amused.

Inspired, even

Aw, crap… that sounded weird, didn't it?

So, I crawled to my fax machine. And the inevitable thud was heard as my legs, still tangled with the white sheets.

Upon reaching a good few inches away from the phone; I picked up the receiver. The ever long beep known as the dial tone reached my ears. The world would end anyway.

I didn't know why, but my fingers took a life of their own and dialed a number.

I didn't even know whose number that was but something inside whispered in the lines of 'isn't it obvious?'

No, not really.

…

…

… Ring…

After hearing the first sound, indicating the phone I numbered is ringing; I just caught up.

Oh, you mean –him-.

Duh

Well, if were talking about… 'Him', then how did I come to acquire his number?

Point taken

But deep inside my heart, I did wish it was him who picked up. I couldn't help but feel the sudden change in my heart's speed. It seemed to pump more blood than usual.

I felt my face getting a bit hot. Damn, I'm blushing again.

Note to self: if ever I somehow manage to survive this war, I should at least try to destroy this habit of blushing too much.

The ringing stopped and I know someone picked up.

And deep inside my heart, I had a feeling it was 'Him'. My belief to this notion was so strong that I suddenly…

"Seishirou-san, I don't care about the stupid bet we made a few years ago. I don't care if you still have any plans of killing me. I don't care if you did kill Hokoto"- I can't believe I just said this one- "I don't care about anything, okay?" I gripped the phone, and my blush was still staining my cheeks.

I didn't even give him time to say anything as I continued on.

"I just wished you'd stop treating me like… like… I'm some kind of… of property of yours. I know I am, but you treat me more like an object than a human being… And there's really a huge difference between the two, you know

"The world is ending and I just… I just wanted you to know…that…" I take a deep breath over here.

"That… I love you, Seishirou-san"

A moment of silence…

And all it took was one word to shatter all of my hopes.

"What…?"

"I think you got the wrong number, kid, I'm not this Seishi-" a voice very un-Seishirou like was on the other line.

I slammed the phone with the blush in my face, if possible, redder than before.

"Aw, fuck…"

Note to self: never ever… do that again.

A/N: A review would be nice.


End file.
